MG
|weight = Heavy |ammo = 54 rounds (100 w/ Extended Clip) |sold in = Ammu-Nation |Unlocked After = Rank 50 (GTA Online) |price = $3000|manufacturer = Shrewsbury (GTA V)}} The Shrewsbury MG is a Light Machine Gun making its debut appearance in Grand Theft Auto V. Description The MG has a moderate rate of fire with a 54 round box magazine and can be bought from Ammu-Nation late in the game. The overall weapon design is based upon the PKM with a magazine from a RPD. The model lacks the bipod and carry handle commonly found on the PKM. The weapon being more modern than the PKM model, it is then more similar to a PKP Pecheneg. The LMG does however feature a four-sided handguard with Picatinny rails on each side. The upper receiver also has a top picatinny rail. However, with an extended magazine, it will have a correct magazine size of 100. While is not very powerful as the Combat MG and carries less ammunition, it is powerful enough to take out a Police Maverick from medium range within a few shots and seems to be a bit faster, although accuracy and recoil will be a problem, due to the lack of a grip option. Customizations Attachments *Scope (mid-range zoom, increases accuracy) - $1125 Capacity *Default clip (54 rounds) - Equipped by default *Rounds (108 rounds) - $50 *Extended clip (100 rounds) - $362 Colors *Black (default) - Equipped by default *Army Tint (Desert sand) - $100 *Green Tint (Online only) *Orange Tint (Online only) *LSPD Tint *Pink Tint (Online only) *Gold Tint (Online only) *Platinum Tint (Online only) Locations GTA V * In front of the Autoshop northeast Cypress Flats. * Bolingbroke Penitentiary - at the catwalk next to the central guard tower. * Near the main pillar below a railroad at northeast of Mount Chiliad. * Tongva Hills - below the east side of the highway bridge. * At the bottom of the Alamo Sea, at the Cargo Plane's wreck . GTA Online * Unlocked at Level 50 in GTA Online. * A MG can be stolen and kept for free from the soldiers in Fort Zancudo during the Base Invaders mission. Trivia *If attaching a scope to the weapon then it will be fired from the shoulder like an assault rifle rather than being fired from the hip like normal. This also applies to other hip-fired weapons like the Micro SMG and Combat MG. *When reloading, the process can be done almost instantly. If a player presses B (Xbox) or Circle (PS3) to reload and wait a second, then do a combat roll (Hold LT and Press X for Xbox and L2 and Square for PS3) they may notice the ammo counter has reset to 54 (or 100 if the extended magazine is attached). *The MG is the shortest named gun in the Grand Theft Auto Series with only two letters in its name. Gallery In-game MG-FRANKLIN-GTAV.jpg|Franklin holding an MG. MG-GTAV.png|In-game model. HUD MG-GTAV-HUD.png|HUD Icon in GTA V. MG-GTAVe-HUD.png|HUD Icon in GTA V enhanced version. First Person MG_GTAVe_FPS.jpg|Holding MG_GTAVe_FPS_Iron.jpg|Down the sights MG_GTAVe_FPS_Reload.jpg|Reloading Navigation de:MG es:Ametralladora (V) Category:Weapons manufactured by Shrewsbury Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Online